Sirius Leander
Sirius Jedidiah Leander Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Sirius was considered by many to be "every parent's worst nightmare". He appeared to be a very charismatic, popular and academically gifted wizard, who was loved by professors and fellow students alike. Aries Peltier himself confessed that Sirius was extremely charming, so much so that it had induced Aries to become his friend and something of a "sidekick", and it was partly the reason Aries had been initially blind to just how dangerous Sirius truly was. He was highly intelligent, magically talented, and idealistic as well as ambitious to the point of ruthlessness. Although Sirius was arrogant and self-centred, he was able to recognise talent in others and form close human connections. He demonstrated manipulative skills and the willingness to use them for his own purposes. Judging by his peer's descriptions, he had little interest in, or patience with, those he considered beneath him. He praised Aries Peltier's determination and his younger sister's intelligence, but was dismissive of his younger brother's less impressive talents. He also callously criticised Reilly Cauldwell, who took an interest in Muggles. Sirius' dismissal of people based upon their hobbies and interests suggested he either had a weakness for jumping to conclusions, or a weakness of arrogantly discarding something without remorse if it proved useless for his intentions. *displayed an attraction to the dark arts, though his intentions werent malevolent *He played cruel games with his family and friends, in particular those closest to him, his girlfriend and best friend. He displayd his love for "control and manipulation" and fondness for the unpredictability of the universe, comparing the lives of those around to him to the functions of magic. *Sirius was a clever and talented wizard, but very cunning and deceitful in his youth. *He was arrogant and boastful, and occasionally bullied and jinxed other students just for fun. However, even in this stage of arrogance, he still displayed some positive qualities of character. He strongly disagreed with the concept of blood purity and was disgusted with any prejudice towards Muggle-borns, and did not hold prejudice towards half-breeds. *Sirius ultimately matured and changed his ways; he lost some of his arrogance and stopped hexing other people just for fun. He became enough of a responsible student and leader to be Head Boy in his final year, and later a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. Though he never completely lost his rebellious side, it was clear Sirius had left Hogwarts a far better person than he had been upon entering it. *His best quality was his willingness to do anything for the people he cared about: namely, his younger siblings, Lily and Odysseus. *He was a witty and talented wizard, but also quite an arrogant and mischievous troublemaker. He bullied and humiliated those he particularly disliked, and was vicious towards those he hated, sometimes unjustifiably. He, along with Aries, were acknowledged to be some of the most brilliant students Hogwarts had ever seen, as proven by their ability to become Animagi as underage wizards and by the creation of some of their own magical inventions. *sly, cunning, good at getting out of bad situaions *Later on, he occasionally demonstrated himself to be reckless, immature, and even downright irresponsible. In several instances, he risked getting in trouble and avised his friends to take rash actions, a trait prominent in most Gryffindors. Much of this can likely be attributed to the amount of time he spent with his family, most of whom were all Gryffindors in their year. *Lattice theorised that him being the one to find his father's body probably had something to do with it, likely stunting his emotional development and making him especially aware of just how "short and pointless" life could be. *However, Sirius had good intentions. He was capable of respecting *He later appeared to possess a superb mental control that went hand in hand with his cool and calculating nature. The fact that he could maintain face in many awful situations and even nearly fully resist the psychological effects of dark creatures such as Dementors suggests that he had an unusually strong sense of self, and therefore was capable of withstanding emotional torture and despair. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Etymology Quotes }} Notes Theo Raeken: Real pain is emotional pain. That is the kind of pain that lasts. 1 Theo Raeken: Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that... 1 Theo Raeken (about Liam): Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks? Stiles Stilinski: Only when we let him off his leash. 2 Theo Raeken: Everybody knows that lone wolves they don't make it on their own. Trivia Gallery